Stay With Me
by Shonen Nagasaki
Summary: Stay With Me" by Ciara. Shuichi is torn apart inside from the lack of compassion from his lover, Yuki. Please Review! I love reviews! ONE-SHOT!


**Eternity**

**Characters: Shuichi and Yuki**

**Genre: Angst**

**Rating: M for violence**

**"Stay With Me" by Ciara, Gravitation characters by Maki Murakami, the rest by Shonen Nagasaki**

_Raindrops fall from everywhere_

_I reach out for you, but you're not there_

_So I stood, waiting in the dark_

_with your picture in my hands, story of a broken heart_

Shuichi ran his hand over his red, tired eyes as he leaned limply against the wall directly next to the large window of the grand living room. Yuki hadn't come home for a few days and Shuichi's energy had been depleted because he was staying up all hours of the night, waiting for his lover's return, and then going to work during the day while waiting to see if his love would call his cell. But no such luck so far, the house had remained quiet and empty save for the young raven-haired teen and his phone remained as silent as death itself. Shrouded with darkness in the room, other than the light from the moon outside, Shuichi curled into himself on the floor and continued to cry as the rain poured heavily outside, thunder and lightning rolling over the skies like ocean waves during a storm. "Yuki..." he sobbed.

_Stay with me_

_don't let me go_

_cause I can't be without you_

_Just stay with me and hold me close_

_because I built my world around you_

_And I don't wanna know what it's like without you_

_So stay with me, just stay with me_

Shuichi lowered his tired eyes and half-closed them as slumber gently washed over him, lulling him toward the darkness of deep sleep, but being as stubborn as he was, he ignored it and wiped his face in the carpet of the floor to wake himself. He lifted himself off the floor to wake his body, but immediately fell back into a slumped position. "Yuki..." he whispered as his eyes hazed over. He looked over to the window and memories flooded back to him. That's the same window where they first kissed each other under the full moon...and the same place where Yuki had said that he hated him and didn't want to see him again. He let him come back anyway, but it was the same window where they had shared many nights together, watching the moon rise..or at least until Yuki had to get back to his work. Shuichi hiccup-sobbed as tears once again flooded his eyes, "Yuki," he asked weakly, "why'd you leave...?" An image of Shuichi being held tightly in Yuki's arms flashed before Shuichi's eyes as he stared at the window, but it vanished as fast as the lightning flashed in the midnight sky.

_I'm trying and hoping for the day_

_when my touch is enough_

_to take the pain away_

_cause I've searched for so long_

_the answers clear_

_we'll be whole again if we don't let it disappear_

Yuki stepped out of his study, scratching his head, and put a cigarette in his mouth, waving lightly as he headed for the door, slipping into his shoes, "Later..." Shuichi jumped up from his place on the couch and turned to Yuki as he opened the door, "Where are you going?" Yuki paused, "Out." The raven-haired youth turned his gaze down, "Why won't you tell me...?" Again, Yuki paused, "I did. I said I'm going out." Shuichi shook his head slightly, "That's not what I meant...you don't tell me anything anymore. In fact, you hardly talk to me at all...and I don't get to see you, spend time with you anymore...why? Are you that busy that you can't even spend time with your lover?" Shuichi gave the man a harsh look, brimmed with sadness and pain. Yuki flinched, his stare suddenly becoming rigid and cold, uncaring. "That's not my problem." The blonde easily turned back to the door, his mood steadily heading in a downward spiral. Shuichi jolted back, a pained expression on his face, and grabbed the blonde's arm, pulling him back into the house, "Don't you care at all? Yuki...we used to be so close...what happened to the Yuki I knew, who spends most of his free time with me? The Yuki who makes love to me, who kisses me and fills me with a warm feeling...the Yuki who loves me...?" The taller man looked down at Shuichi aand answered as if he hadn't said a word, "Let go of my arm. You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"Is that what I am to you? Nothing?" Yuki's patience was growing thinner with each passing moment and he wanted to smoke his cigarette, "Shut up. Let me go." Shuichi growled, "You don't love me anymore do you? You never loved me...did you Yuki?" The blonde turned, Shuichi's grasp on his arm broken, and walked out the door. He went to shut the door behind him, but was stopped. Again, Shuichi prevented him from leaving and once again he was getting aggravated. "Answer me Yuki!"

"Shut your mouth. All you're doing is getting on my damn nerves. Either leave me alone or get the hell out of my face!" Shuichi's body trembled and he held back the tears in his eyes, "Bastard!"

"I'm the bastard?" Yuki was clearly angry--no, he was furious. Shuichi trembled under his deadly glare as Yuki loomed over him, his gorgeous blue eyes filling with hatred. "Get the hell away from me or I'll kill you, I sware. You've gotten on my last nerve with all your bitchin' and moanin' over the years and I'm sick of it." Yuki stepped out again, this time slamming the door after himself, and Shuichi heard his footsteps as he walked away, but Yuki returned once more, "And to answer your damn question, no, I fucking hate you. I can't believe I've lasted this long with you!"

Yuki slammed the door and Shuichi cracked, his tears free-falling down his face as he fell to the floor. His heart dropped like a rock into the ocean and he leaned against the wall, crying his eyes out.

_Stay with me_

_don't let me go_

_cause I can't be without you_

_Just stay with me and hold me close_

_because I built my world around you_

_And I don't wanna know what it's like without you_

_So stay with me, just stay with me_

As if the memory had just happened, Shuichi cried, his eyes pouring crystal tears. He felt the pain welling up in his chest, his heart, and writhed as it became unbearable. Long whines and loud sobs racked his lithe body as he curled into the carpeted floor, his slender fingers scraping into the white fabric as his body trembled uncontrollabely. He couldn't stand it anymore, what had happened to the one he fell in love with? Why was Yuki being so cruel and saying he hated Shuichi so much so suddenly? Why didn't he come back like all those other times? Was this it? The final day... Shuichi pounded his fist into the floor, his voice raising, "WHY YUKI?! WHY?! DID YOU REALLY THINK OF ME AS JUST A PLAYTHING FOR YOU?! WHY?! Why...why..."

Mika was right...I don't know anything about you. I didn't know that you were a player and a cruel bastard. I never knew just how right they were, saying that I should just give up on you...that I should pretend you weren't the wonderful man I idealistically made you out to be... That you weren't my one true love..." Shuichi moaned at the pain stabbing at his heart again, at the pain of remembering that moment...remembering..happier days...

_I've searched my whole over so many, many times_

_no, you and I is like no stars to light the sky at night_

_our picture hangs up to remind me of the days_

_you promised me we'd always be_

_you'd never go away_

_That's why I need you to say_

Shuichi stuffed another shirt into his duffle bag, pushing it deep down so as to fit everything he could. He had another backpack, stuffed full, and a suitcase with the rest of his personals and clothing sitting at the front door. As he finished packing the very last of his things, he stopped, hearing the rain pouring down outside, and walked out of the bedroom to stand before the large glass window. He noticed the darkened sky, starless and empty like his eyes, and watched the rain a while. Turning back to get his things, he noticed a frame upon the wall. The picture inside it made his heart ache and bleed with pain. He walked over to it and removed it from the wall, going back to the window for light. The lightening flashed on the picture, showing all it's secrets, and a tear dropped on the glass, following the shadow of the rain drizzling on the window.

_Stay with me_

_don't let me go_

_cause I can't be without you_

_Just stay with me and hold me close_

_because I built my world around you_

_And I don't wanna know what it's like without you_

_So stay with me, just stay with me_

Yuki tapped away at his keyboard, a cigarrette in his mouth, unlit, and watched as the words unfolded onto the white screen. Every so often he'd go back and correct or change something, then continue on. After a few hours of this, he stopped, stretched and stepped out of his study. There...then, he noticed the silence around him. Curiously, he walked around the house, looking for Shuichi. He stopped after exploring the living room, kitchen and bedroom, noticing the emptiness of the house. Had it always looked this empty before? Yuki walked into the den where the large window opened the sight of the outside world, showing the gloomy and darkened sky, ready to pour its rain on the city. As he stepped closer, he heard a crunch under his feet and, looking down, noticed glass under his slippers. He bent down and saw a picture under the broken shards and the frame broken in two. He pulled the picture out and stood, staring at it. He looked around and called out, "Shuichi! Come clean up this mess!" He waited, but there was nothing: no scurrying of padded footsteps, no voice apologizing continuously, and no sweet scent of a younger male eager to please him in hopes of attaining some form of love. Yuki walks around the house, opening and shutting doors, looking in every room in the house, and noticing that wherever he looked, no one was there. No Shuichi, none of his things, no trace of him what-so-ever. Not even a box of strawberry pocky, which he loved so much he'd buy ten boxes at once.

"Shuichi?" Silence echoed Yuki's voice and with a flash of lightening, the lights flickered off around him.

_So I stand, waiting, in the dark..._


End file.
